Come Wander With Me
by hollyyyyyx
Summary: Bella and Jacob are a long term couple in Forks High School. There are perfect for eachother, for now. Edward, the new boy, appears with his family. Will they get together, or will something go very wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :)**

**Come wander with me**

I cannot believe I'm walking down this road again. I looked up to the blackened sky, and a shiver ran down my spine. I continued walking till I found the old house, of which I spent most of my teenage years. I absent-mindedly ran my hand along the thick scar on my stomach. As I continued to stare at the house, I saw a flash of someone, or something, at the window. When I concentrated on the window, there was nothing. I shook my head, _my imagination, _I thought to myself, _just your over reactive imagination._

I turned around, and began to walk home, when I heard a loud bang. I span around to find him standing at the door, a gun in hand. I looked down to see blood seeping out of my stomach and onto my pristine, white t-shirt. I looked up at him, completely shocked. And there it was as always, that smile, that used to send butterflies through my stomach, now makes me grimace. I staggered backwards, clutching at my stomach. Everything began to go dark, darker than before. His laugh echoed through my ears, bouncing along the walls of my mind. The last thing I felt was cold beneath my back, until it all went black. The enternal nothing.

Chapter 1

I awoke to a chilling breeze rushing through my room, I pulled the covers up over my head and groaned. I knew I should be getting up, but 5 minutes could'nt really hurt, could it? I kept my eyes closed, and drifted back off to sleep.

"Bella! Get out of bed! You're going to be bloody late!" _grrr, why does he have to be up so damn early._

_I slowly opened my eyes, only to squeeze them shut again, the light in this room was blinding. Just then I realised dad had turned the lights on as he banged on my door. I sat up, rubbing at my eyes, and slowly opening them to test them against the strong lights. As I realised I could open them now, I swang my legs out of the bed, and layed the covers neatly ontop. I ran into the bathroom at another call from dad, telling me to hurry up and get my arse downstairs or I wouldn't be getting a lift to school. I didn't have time to shower, and my hair was clean and so was I so I saw no point. I ran a brush through my matted locks, and brushed my teeth. Within five minutes I was ready and waiting for him to finish his breakfast._

"Come on dad, or I won't give you a lift to work." My voice leaking with sarcasm.

He looked up at me, ready to flip when he checked his watch. He jumped out of his seat, spoon still in his mouth and ran to get his coat and keys. I watched him from the open doorway.

"Where the bloody hell are my keys?!" He shouted.

I cleard my throat, until he looked at me. The keys were dangling from my finger, an arrogant smile on my face. He smiled tightly before grabbing them and running to the car, me following slowly. I climbed into the car, yawning loudly. This earned me dad's famous "don't make any noise, I'm hungover" look. I instantly shut my mouth, you wouldn't like my dad when he's hungover. The ride to school was quick and silent, with dad's crazy driving. I ran out the car, and as soon as the door was shut, he was speeding down the road to work. I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking towards form. I was instantly bombarded by Mike, my stalker.

"Hey Bella!" He said, slinging his arm over my shoulder, "how was your weekend?"

I wriggled out of his grip, adding "great." Short and sweet. I practically ran from him to my seat. That was when Jacob walked in, looking his lovely sexy, bad boy self. He glared at everyone till he spotted me waiting in the seat next to his. His face instantly lit up as he almost skipped towards me. He sat down, slinging his arm around my shoulder, tenderly kissing my cheek. I glanced at Mike, who was glaring out way, and couldn't stop the giggle that escaped my lips.

"What's so funny, miss?" He asked, looking the way my eyes were a second ago.

I didn't have to answer, as he burst out laughing too. Jacob wasn't what everyone thought he was. He was seen as the bad boy, that never does his work, or what he's told, he smokes behind the school buildings, etc. But when it comes to me, he's tender, loving, caring, and everything a girl would ever wish for. But I loved his bad exterior, no one ever tried it on with him, or messed around with me. Oh, and did I mention, he's gorgous. Today, he was clad in dark jeans, boots, a black t-shirt and his normal, but sexy, leather jacket.

Whenever I'm around him, a smile is plastered to my face, no matter where we are, or what's happening. Oh my, I sound like I'm from a cheezy chic flick. But it's true.

Mr. Renolds walked in at that moment, clearing his throat to settle down the class.

"Mornin' kids." He said through a yawn, he obviously didn't get much sleep this weekend.

He began the register as me and Jacob began whispering along with half the class.

"Mike isn't gonna leave you be until I kick his arse is he?" He questioned, while glaring at his back.

"Don't hurt him Jake, please? He won't get far with me anyway." I added quickly, to make sure I didn't sound like I cared about Ric.

"Alright, for your sake." He smiled at me, making my stomach flip and my heart pound.

Just then, my best mate, Rosalie strolled casually into the classroom. She was never on time. She sat herself down next to me, messing up my hair in the process. I guess you could call that a morning ritual. I beamed up at her, and she rolled her eyes at mine and Jacob flaunting out relationship.

"You are so gonna become the third wheel when I get a man." She said through giggles.

"And when will you ever stick to one guy for more than a week?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her.

She feigned shock, covering her heart with her hand, her full lips forming a perfect O. She does this way too often now.

"Well, maybe soon. I hear there's a new boy in town. And I hear he has an amazing body." She whispered, winking at me.

I couldn't help but laugh at her blatant love for new boys. Every one that came along she went for, and got I might add. But she is too un-commited for a relationship.

"Well, another new boy. How many does this school need?" I didn't expect an answer, but I don't think Rosalie understands the concept of retorical questions.

"Not enough." She stated with a huff and a slump of her shoulders.

She tilted her head back, her long blond hair flowing behind her chair, as she slipped off into one of her stupid daydreams.

There was a knock on the door, as our head teacher poked his head in the door. He coughed, "Mr. Reynolds?"

"Yes, Mr. Carlson?" Mr. Reynolds lifted his head from his book.

Mr. Carlson stepped into the room, a, rather cute if I might say, boy in toe. "This is Edward, he's new and will be joining your class."

"Okay, welcome Edward, feel free to sit where you wish." He said, his head falling back to above his book. Mr. Carlson left the room, clearly satisfied with his doing.

Edward looked around nervously, before Lindsey waved him over next to her. He saw her and smiled, then his eyes drifted to mine, and his smile appeared to grow. Scott growled, "I better not have to sort this one out too." I laughed, his jealousy always got the best of him.

Edward walked to the seat next to Rose as she began talking animatedly at him. About two minutes after he sat down, the bell rang and we all sauntered off to our next classes. Me and Jakewalked hand in hand like normal, Rose with Edward on her arm. I smiled, hoping everything will stay this way for ever.

It's a slow start, I know :)  
I'm new to this stuff.

gimme a break :D

But I will be adding more when I have time, and will get to the good stuff ;)

I've also made up lots of random stuff, so expect the unexpected. Completely differnent to what you'll expect in the long run :)


	2. Chapter 2

There were a few mistakes in the previous chapter, so I apologize, got some names etc muddled up with my other story.

I still haven't got hang of everything on here, so I don't know how to change anything properly yet (:

**Dislaimer: **I don't own twilight.

**Chapter 2**

**  
**Lessons passed by slowly, looking forward to something, in my case seeing someone, makes time pass by so slowly. I could barely concentrate on what Ms. Nickson was saying, something about quadratic equations. I'm never normally like this, I see Jacob all the time, and I do not understand why I'm anticipating it so. In the back of mind, it wasn't really sure if it was Jake I wanted to see. I was battling with one part of my mind that thought I wanted to see Edward, to find out what he's like, something about him was intriguing. I wanted to know where he came from, what his hobbies are, what music he listens to, everything._ No Bella, you can't think like that. You have Jacob, he's all you want and need._

Eventually, lunch arrived, after 2 drooling hours of hopeless distractions. Rosalie was leaning up against the wall outside the science building, laughing too loudly, while consciencely leaning towards Edward, her hand resting on his arm. His face had a strange look, uncomfortable maybe? Rose makes it way too obvious. I looked down trying to conceal the laugh forming, and shook my head. I walked towards her, stopping a meter away from her, but she didn't notice me. Edward didn't notice me either, as I was standing behind him, and that's when I noticed the odd colour of his hair. It was a strange shade of.. bronze? It was beautiful, it seemed to sun, leaving brighter and darker streaks, in a wild dissaray that was also beautiful, and effortless it seemed. I tore my eyes away from his hair just in time for Rose to notice me.

"Bella!" She squealed, "how long have you been standing there?!|

I ran my hand through my hair quickly, "no more than 10 seconds"

"Cool! We were waiting for you" She beamed at Edward who was now looking at me instead.

"Hi, Bella" he stuck out his hand in a greeting, "didn't get to introduce myself to you this morning."

I took his hand softly in mine, it seemed to fit perfectly for a moment, but I snapped it back instantly, a spark shocking me away from me. He flinched back too, looking down at his hand. I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, electric shock." I said nervously, "but it's nice to meet you." I added, giving him my warmest smile.

He smiled back, no longer looking at his hand, but happily at me. We continued smiling at each other, but eventually Rose shoved herself in between us, linking her arms in mine and Edward's adding; "come on, Jake'll be waiting for you Bella!" She winked at me before charging towards the cafeteria. We arrived in the lunch queue and I instantly searched the room for Jacob. He was already looking at me when I found his eyes, an instant smile gracing his face. He waved his hand, beckoning me to where he stood in the queue. Now it was my turn to drag Rose along.

I practically ran into Jake's arms, wrapping them around his waist and burying my head into it's allocated spot in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled his face into my hair. I could feel him smiling against me, his arms squeezing me closer to his chest. I moved my head back at the same time as he did, smiling crazily at each other.

"Hello?!" Rose called, waving her hand between our faces, "I am starving, can we move now?"

Jake laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking towards the food. Around 4 minutes later, the four of us were seated at a small table in the far corner of the cafeteria. Jacob scooted his chair closer to mine, pulling me closer at the same time. The sides of our arms were touching while we ate, Rose and Edward were sat across from us. I gave up on concentrating on what Rose was talking animatedly about and leaned on Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" Jake whispered.

"I guess, dad woke me up too early this morning. He had to get into work early." I whispered back, "and why are we whispering?" I looked up at him to see his dark brown eyes boring into mine.

"I'm afraid of Rosalie noticing us and making us join the conversation." He chuckled under his breath.

I laughed along with him, covering my mouth to make sure I didn't laugh too loudly.

"Bells? Jake?" We looked up to see Rose and Edward smiling at us, "tell Edward about what happened at the summer fair last year! He doesn't believe me!" Rose slapped Edward's arm playfully.

I instantly covered my face, to hide the heated blush that now covered my entire face. "Do you insist on telling every person we meet this story?!" I mumbled into the palms of my hands.

Rosalie laughed her booming laugh, and I could tell she threw her head back in the way she always does when she tells stories of my embarresment. Jacob put his arm back around my shoulders and squeezed them in comfort, but I could feel his body shaking with his laughter.

"Jakeyy." Rose whined, "tell him what happened, he seriously has to know." She exaggerated the word 'has', showing how much she wanted to humiliate me.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, Bella might kill me tonight." Jake snickered.

"Oh, go on, he might as well know the full story from us instead of someone else." I said with my face still in my hands.

"Well, if you're sure...." He left it hanging there, I nodded into my hands, motioning for him to go ahead. "Right okay, we were walking around like normal, we started walking past the tents with the games and prizes and things like that. Bella noticed a bear she wanted, so she turned her head, looking while still walking forward. Then she bashed into one of the stands for the tent and knocked it down, thus knocking down three tents that were joined onto that one. She was underneath the collapsed tent and wouldn't come out for ages, she was so embarrased." He finished, his laughter progressing into full on, body shaking laughs. Both him and Rosalie were in complete fits of laughter.

I looked up at Edward, who was looking at me with an apologetic look. I just shook my head at the other two and smiled at Edward. He smiled back, showing me in his eyes that he didn't find it as funny as the other two.

"Man, you had to be there." Jake said between laughs, trying desperately to get his breath back.

"Yeah.." Edward said, finishing the whole conversation, while he looked down and continued eating his food.

The rest of lunch went on just like the beginning, both Rose and Jake were back to normal. Rose was back to talking to Edward, as I watched them, he didn't actually get a word in edge ways. He just nodded along looking down at the table.

Eventually, the bell rang and we moved off to our next lessons. Rose ran off to catch her friends for her next lesson, Jake kissed me quickly and sweetly before he sauntered slowly to his next lesson, if he actually bothered going. That left just me and Edward. I smiled at him, and went to walk away to my lesson, but he put his hand on my arm to stop me.

"Bella, you know, I didn't actually find that very funny. I don't understand why people laugh at other people's accidents. From the sounds of things, you could've been seriously hurt." He looked happily at me, showing me that he was really a nice guy.

"Thanks, but hang out with them two all the time, you'll always be laughed at." I smiled back at him, getting caught up in the bronzed dissaray again, it seemed to have changed colour in here. But it was still georgous.

Before I could get too caught up in his hair and features, he spoke; "Can you tell me Biology class is? have no idea where I'm going." He laughed at himself, but looked down in slight embarresment.

"Well, that's where I am next, so we can go together." I began walking and he followed right on my heel.

We walked in silence, there wasn't really much to talk about. We arrived at Biology, so I asked; "What teacher do you have now?"

"Erm, Mr. Banner?" He looked at his timetable, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, so do I. You can sit with me if you want, I don't sit with any of the people in this class, they're all idiots if you ask me." I snickered, thinking about the amount of times I sat alone glad Mike wasn't in my class.

"Thanks." He truly beamed at me now.

We walked into class together, and sat down together, just in time for the lesson to start.

Don't worry, there'll be more action and things soon (:  
everything will get a lot more interesting!

Just stay with me please


End file.
